


The Wind Whispered Back

by Adoxographish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grieving Dean Winchester, Grieving Sam Winchester, Hunter's Funeral, Love Confessions, M/M, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoxographish/pseuds/Adoxographish
Summary: Sorrow struck the Winchesters when they attend a funeral of someone special to them. Only Dean is an emotional mess, and is the one who brings up a long held secret.





	The Wind Whispered Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a series, but this is a 'placeholder' I suppose you could say. I wanted my first Supernatural Fic to be different from what I usually like to write: happy, but still with realistic elements. This one was purely intent on sadness. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Let me know what I can add to the series (when I upload it) to make it better. I really appreciate feedback.

The wind was cold, the weather a calm snow flurry above their heads. And yet, the boys stayed warm; warm by the open fire. But this wasn’t the site for a camp, more so the scene of a funeral.

Dean hung his head low, trying so hard to keep his prying eyes off of the flames. His brother Sam - much taller than he was - was beside him, staring openly at the fire instead. He gave Dean a pat on the shoulder, a mellow one. One to say, ‘I’m here for you.’ Perhaps the message wasn’t getting through.

It felt familiar to do this. They’d done this song and dance before.

Surrounding snow spiraled around the boys, but the flames persisted to melt each nearing flake. It seemed like days, but was only hours, and the fire hadn’t died down. Dean was now joining Sam in looking at the sight before him.

A body was on the burning wood. Someone special to them. Special to Dean even more so.

It was Castiel. His saving grace - his angel.

But Cas never knew that.

Another minute passed before Sam spoke, “You ok, Dean?”

Though he asked him, just looking at Dean told him he wasn’t fine. The way he looked in sorrow, his quivering lip, fluttering lashes.

“No. I’m not, Sam. I’m not one bit.” The tone was almost harsh, yet irritated. Maybe frustrated about something, but somehow Sam could tell it wasn’t aimed at him. It was for Dean. “We... _ I  _ lost Cas today. And…”

“And what, Dean?”

He paused, looking off in a daze. A trance of pure and utter despair.

“He told me he loved me.”

Sam wasn’t shocked or surprised. He suspected it, and even what Dean said next. “He told me he loved me, and I didn’t tell him I loved him back. That I loved him too.”

“Dean-”

“If I had just told him then, instead of making it seem like I wasn’t interested; that I didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t have gone down the street and get murdered by a fucking criminal!” His voice was broken at this point. Broken, not breaking.

The sadness in his heart, the pain in his eyes, the shaky voice, and quick breaths were clear to Sam. Clear to anyone, really.

All Sam could do was reach out and hug his brother. He’d lost someone very special to him. More special than he was to Sam. In the crook of his neck, Dean cried. The man who never wanted to love, never could bring himself to cry, was sobbing on his shoulder.

The repression of it all must’ve been too much to bear, and loosing Cas was the final straw. He could just see it - and hear it too; that Dean loved him, and that he misses him so much. 

“I just wanna tell him I’m sorry. I’m sorry, and I love him.” There was no control in him. This was a broken man Sam was cradling. 

Sam looked up, and saw Clair walking up. Clair, Cas’ daughter. Clair, who looks up to the Winchesters. Who saw Dean as her second father, and could’ve had him for one. Upon she reached the two men, she saw Dean. When he looked up at her - eyes red from tears, he hugged her too. She was never big on hugs, but this was the exception.

She’d lost her father on this day. He was special to her too.

Cas’ family came later as well. Sam recognized a few, but not a whole lot. He remembered Gabriel, still broken and healing from being kidnapped and tortured. He also saw Lucifer, a real loose canon. Sam made sure to keep his distance. He saw a glance at Jack, Lucifer’s son, too.

He even saw Gilda, Charlie’s ex girlfriend - or supposed to be fiance. Charlie, his and Dean’s adopted sister.

“I heard about what happened. I’m so sorry, Sam” she said with grief. She never knew Castiel, but from what Charlie said about him before she passed, made Gilda really want to meet him. Meet the supposed ‘angel’ as Dean called him.

“How?”

Sam was hesitant, but found the words. “Shot. Robbed at gunpoint,” he replied looking down. Gilda squeezed his arm as a gesture of, ‘I’m sorry, and I understand how painful this is.’ 

Gilda  _ would _ know the pain that comes with this. “Kind of like Charlie, y’know?”

Sam chuckled. The last good memory of Charlie came to him: the time she asked him for help picking out an engagement ring. “I guess.”

“She just really wanted the newest Star Wars movie. ‘ _ No, no. You don’t understand, I  _ **_need_ ** _ to have this _ ,’ she told me.” It was a horrible and tragic surprise when she, Sam, and Dean received that phone call from Jody. Charlie was stabbed. Robbed as well.

That in itself was hard on everyone, but mostly for Dean and Gilda. Gilda loved her, and Dean loved his sister.

But watching the man  _ you _ love die before your eyes, is indescribable.

Sam left and found Dean taking to Cas’ father, Chuck, and Cas’ aunt, Amara. Kind and lovable, like a real fun guy. Amara - elegant, and composed. Chuck said, he ‘would’ve loved Dean for a son-in-law,’ and Dean ‘would’ve loved him for a father-in-law’.

“He really loved you, Dean. That’s the truth.”

When they both left, and it was just Sam and Dean, the brothers shared another last hug. Dean took one last look at the fire, now burnt out, and said a few more words to Cas.

“I love you.”

And he could’ve sworn the wind whispered back, “I love you too.”


End file.
